Magnetic resonance imaging and magnetic resonance spectroscopy involve providing an excitation signal to a specimen and detecting a response signal. The excitation signal is delivered by a transmit coil and the response is detected by a receive coil. In some examples, a single structure is used to both transmit the excitation signal and to receive the response.
Known devices and methods are inadequate.